


now i wanna chase forever down

by eonflute



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, in the 4th chapter anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eonflute/pseuds/eonflute
Summary: Two knights, and a scattering of moments between their first meeting, their requiem, and their lives from here on.Happy RitsuIzu Week!





	1. from here on in, i'm giving it everything

**Author's Note:**

> title lyrics: with you around by yellowcard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: safe & sound by tonight alive

“Huh? Why are you here?”

Ritsu glances up to find Izumi Sena staring at him, looking like he can’t decide whether he’s confused or relieved.

“What do you mean?” Ritsu says, turning back to focus on his buttons.

“This is Knights’ studio,” Izumi says.

“Didn’t you drag me into Knights, though?” Ritsu asks.

Izumi seems thrown off for a moment, going quiet and turning his head. “It’s not like you’re officially on record as a unit member. The remains of Chess are our problem to deal with, anyways, since it’s our fault for letting it get to this point. You…if you don’t want to keep helping out, we won’t force you to.”

“Oh? But just the other day, we got a long talk from that king of ours about how we ought to stick with you, remember?” Ritsu finishes buttoning his waistcoat, tedious as it is, and switches focus to the clothing rack to find his suit jacket. “Or maybe you didn’t want me to come back? It’s awfully tedious to find all the pieces for these stage costumes, so maybe that’s the smart thing to do after all.”

“Hey, don’t just assume what I want!” Izumi snaps.

Ritsu lets out a soft laugh. “Okay, okay. Staying with you guys is the actual smart option, anyways. It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

Silence settles between them after he says that. When he shoots Izumi another glance, their eyes don’t meet; Izumi is busy looking at the ground and fumbling around with the sleeve of his uniform.

Funny. For someone who seems to never talk about how he feels, Izumi is pretty terrible at hiding them completely. His obvious discomfort takes the silence from nervous to awkward.

“Whatever,” he finally manages. “But don’t start acting like this is just another place where you can stick around for the hell of it and do whatever. That’s what got us into this mess.”

“Got it,” Ritsu says in a light, singsong tone. “You don’t have to worry about me being here just for fun, though—you don’t care whether I’m related to that useless older brother of mine, so I’m perfectly happy staying right here.”

“What?”

“Just kidding, just kidding.”

Izumi frowns, and for a moment he looks like he’s about to say something important, like he’s troubled—

“Fine. As long as you get serious when we go on stage, Kuma-kun.”

Well, the moment’s gone now. Ritsu inwardly lets out a little sigh. Outwardly, he says, “Oh, I’m still Kuma-kun? Even now that you know my actual name?”

“…Yes?” Izumi folds his arms, settling into a pose with his hip cocked in a way that gives Ritsu the vaguest feeling that he’s somehow being bullied. “Unless you  _ want _ me to start calling you Sakuma, anyhow. But that’s weird, because it’s already what I call…you know.”

Ritsu will keep what happens next all to himself for years to come—while Izumi stumbles over his words to keep from calling Rei his brother, in a display of consideration that he’ll immediately deny came from any sort of actual care, Ritsu feels his heart flutter a little. His chest is warmer than it was just before this, and he stares at Izumi for a good few moments, wondering if he can keep talking with this bizarre new feeling in his chest.

“Mm, then why don’t I give you a nickname too,  _ Sena _ ?” he proposes. The gentle teasing helps the strange flutters subside, though he makes a mental note to study that later. “Our king already calls you that. Maybe I should set myself apart from him, too.”

“What?”

“Sena…hm, what’s a cute way to do this?” Maybe he can spin Izumi’s last name in the same way Izumi spun his.

“Wait,  _ cute _ ?!” Izumi’s face contorts into a scowl, looking more like an agitated cat than an experienced model.

Ritsu smiles. He knows exactly how he wants to play this now. “Of course. You’re plenty cute,  _ Secchan _ . Don’t you know that?”

Suddenly flustered, Izumi whirls around, so that they’re no longer making eye contact. “Ugh, whatever. Just get warmed up and meet us on stage in a few minutes.”

As he leaves the dressing room, the click of his heels fading into echoes, Ritsu notices that the warmth in his chest is still there, although settled into a much calmer version of itself. Maybe he really will enjoy his time here, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY RTIZ WEEK!!! SHOUTOUT TO [EMI](https://twitter.com/ritsuleoizu) FOR BOTH ORGANIZING THIS AND ALL THE SUPPORT!!!! it's very late but i couldn't sleep without posting this!!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ironicblu)


	2. stop what you're doing, you don't want to ruin—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chance that you got to find a new one
> 
> (day 2: comfort)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: i don't wanna be in love by good charlotte  
we're going full emo the whole way through babes

Once again, Ritsu’s sprawled on the studio floor, dead to the world in his sleep.

Izumi folds his arms. He can’t imagine that the floor is particularly comfortable, futon or no, but Ritsu seems perfectly content to nap down there—and, well, he’s the expert.

Practice isn’t for at least another half hour, anyways; Izumi only got here early to clear his head beforehand. With summer waning and the slow creep of thin fog in the air, it’s becoming harder and harder to suppress memories of last year. Of Leo.

He leans against the wall, not too far from where Ritsu lies, and lets himself slowly slide to the ground. His jacket rides up as he sinks down, bunching up under his arms. It’ll probably leave creases. Izumi can’t find it in himself to be bothered about that right now.

Again, he glances at Ritsu. Still asleep. His breaths are soft and slow, his hair mussed up from the futon. There are no windows in the studio, but Ritsu looks like he should be curled up in the pale gold sunlight outside, not under the dim lights of a stuffy room. He looks more at peace than Izumi has felt in a while.

His own head is too cluttered with flowery spring and Leo’s smile and that insistence that the others stay by Izumi’s side, even if he were to leave. It had seemed like such an innocuous thing to say back then—just Leo being his unpredictable, unfathomable self.

Izumi brings his knees to his chest, still watching Ritsu. At least he’s here now, right? For all his excuses, all his laziness, he’s still in Knights. 

He used to wonder if they could have possibly gotten along without Ritsu, if things might have turned out the same had he not stepped on a sleeping boy that day. He doesn’t wonder anymore. The thought of being able to keep the unit afloat, just him and Arashi, makes a bitter laugh rise in his throat. Ritsu balances the two of them out, calm and observant and playful in a way that they couldn’t have survived without. 

If not for their strategist, sleepy though he is, Knights might not have even made it through to the next spring. Some powerhouse unit they are.

Absently, he lets his hand drift towards Ritsu. Izumi could touch him, probably; he could rest his fingers in Ritsu’s hair, tangle them in. He wonders if it’s soft.

But just as quick as the impulse comes, he stuffs it down. 

_ What was that? _ He scowls, more out of habit than anything—it’s a comfortable expression, even though it’s not doing his face any favors in the long term.

This is Ritsu. Ritsu Sakuma, Kuma-kun, his unitmate. Izumi knows well enough that he doesn’t have much left to cling on to; Makoto hasn’t been pushing him away as much as he used to, but whatever thread there is between them is tenuous. And, of course, there’s Knights’ missing leader.

Ritsu is different. He knows what Izumi’s been through, but it doesn’t hang over their heads. There’s no confusion between them, no messy emotional web to untangle. For once, he has someone he can just…be comfortable with.

If he gets any closer, he’ll lose that.

Izumi brings his hand back in, resting it against his body. Instead, he speaks.

“Maybe I should get you a pillow, Kuma-kun.”

Ritsu stirs a bit at the sound of his name, but he doesn’t wake. Just as well. He can make it a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shoutout to emi again for betaing you're the best and ily!!!
> 
> perhaps tomorrow...will not be a pining fic...we'll see. chapter count is tentative atm, depends on how much time i have for the rest of the week! thank you for reading!!


	3. in my daydreams, in my sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> infatuation turning into disease
> 
> (day 3: promise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: all over you by the spill canvas

Ritsu feels more awake than ever after their Starmine performance; night breathes life back into him, renewing him despite all the exertion just before. Izumi also seems to be doing well—his exhaustion is far more visible than Ritsu’s, but that’s only natural for someone so acclimated to sunshine. He leans against the fences lining the shore, staring out at dark ocean.

“_Secchaaan_,” Ritsu drawls, sneaking up behind him. “You sure did look happy on stage today, didn’t you?”

Izumi jumps. “Wha—Kuma-kun?! Jeez, don’t sneak up on people like that!” In spite of his words, he doesn’t scowl, and when he speaks it’s a bit softer than Ritsu is used to. “What’s the big deal about that, anyways? Does it matter?”

“Hmm. I just thought it was pretty unusual to see you smile so much.” Ritsu rests his arms on the fence right beside Izumi. “What that Yuu-kun said must really have been nice to make you act like this.”

Surprisingly, Izumi doesn’t respond at all to that. Ritsu narrows his eyes; Izumi is still gazing at the open sea, looking like he’s only half here. The wind picks up, sending waves through the water and tousling both boys’ hair, as if to fill the silence. Izumi’s eyes glitter in the streetlight; his face up close is enough to ruin kingdoms.

Izumi looks…gentler, after that chat with Makoto on stage. Ritsu wonders how long that can last. If he keeps prodding at that, will it shatter? Will it turn out to be an illusion? Will Izumi crumble back in on himself?

Ritsu doesn't want to find out, suddenly. He lets the subject slip from his mind.

“Who knows,” Izumi says at last.

“Well, I’m happy. Secchan’s smile is such a rarity. Today was a lucky day for all of us blessed with it~.”

_ Now _ he gets a reaction out of Izumi—he snaps his head to scowl at Ritsu. “Hey, don’t be so weird about it.”

“Ah, there it is,” Ritsu says. “Back to the same old naggy Secchan we all know and love.”

“I wouldn’t have to be so naggy if you behaved yourself, you know,” Izumi shoots back. “What am I, your mom?”

“That’s no fun, though. Maybe I actually like it when you nag at me, Secchan. Even if you’re harsh, it’s almost your way of spoiling other people. That’s why you bully your juniors so much, riiight?”

“As if you need me to spoil you already, you spoiled brat,” Izumi huffs.

“Hey, now, don’t go talking down to your seniors. Don’t forget that I’m older than you. You should show me some respect.”

“Act your age, then.”

At some point, Ritsu notices, a smile crept onto his own face; Izumi still frowns, but he’s softened around the edges, letting Ritsu lead the conversation to a gentler, more playful place. Letting the subject of Makoto fade into the background.

“It’s too much work.” Ritsu exhales in an exaggerated sigh, draping himself bodily over the fence. “I’m already doing so much to fight my instincts as a nocturnal being, you know.”

He pauses, but before Izumi can respond, he makes a snap decision to continue, after all.

“But, maybe…I can be more motivated to keep working hard, even though it’s against my nature, if other people are doing the same.”

“Huh? You ought to stop talking in circles, Kuma-kun.”

Ritsu waves his hand dismissively. “I thought it was simple enough. If Secchan put as much effort into being happier as he puts into chasing Yuu-kun, I might be a bit more tempted to keep working hard.”

It’s painfully transparent of him; no matter what either of them or anyone else says, it’s ridiculous to imply that Ritsu doesn’t already work hard, and they both know it.

And yet, Izumi doesn’t seem to give it too much thought.

“That’s _ so _ annoying,” he sighs, “but if it means I don’t have to drag you off the ground, then I might as well, right? Is that what you want me to say?”

Ritsu grins. “That’s just what I expected from Knights’ overbearing mother figure. I’m gonna hold you to it, though.” He holds up his pinky.

“What, _ seriously_?”

“How can I expect you to keep to it, otherwise? I can’t control how you feel, Secchan. All I’m doing is giving you a little more…outside incentive.”

“Jeez. Fine. But that also means I’m holding _ you _ to it, you hear?”

“I hear you just fine,” Ritsu says, linking their pinkies. “Promise to keep working hard at the things that are hardest for us, Secchan?”

“…Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's still the 9th here so as far as i'm concerned i'm on time. also finally caved and used tildes. ritsu overpowered me
> 
> tomorrow...less pining....more kissy....i speak it into existence


	4. the same night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keep pretending the sun will not rise
> 
> (day 4: night)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title: ocean avenue by yellowcard, but you knew that already  
this is the corniest thing i've ever written in my entire life

A light _ taptaptap _at the door rouses Izumi from his sleep. It takes him a moment to realize he’d drifted off, and he silently curses himself for it. There’ll be hell to pay during practice tomorrow when he can’t keep his eyes open.

“Secchan,” comes an airy, lilting voice from behind the door. “Are you home?”

“Yeah, yeah, give me a second,” he mumbles around his post-nap cottonmouth. He checks himself in his bedside mini-mirror: his hair is tragically flattened on one side, and even though his daily makeup is barely more than a light foundation layer with a few flourishes his face still feels dry and cakey. He’d love to fix all of it—he could, right now—but that wouldn’t mean much to Ritsu. Ritsu has seen him messier than this.

With a begrudging sigh, Izumi heaves himself off the bottom bunk and shuffles to open the door.

Behind it, of course, stands Ritsu Sakuma, with his off-white coat and gentle smile. “Tsk, Secchan, you’ll never get over jetlag if you let yourself fall asleep so easily.” He breezes right into the dorm, not bothering to wait for an invitation. Izumi’s used to this by now, and he can’t find it in him to mind, anyways.

“You’re one to talk, Kuma-kun,” he says. The words feel like they should come out with more bite, but then again, he doesn’t feel much need to put his guard up around Ritsu anymore. He’s already let too much of it down, and it’s…not unpleasant, to be honest. “I don’t think there’s a single person in the world who naps as easily as you.”

“If you keep hopping between Italy and Japan so haphazardly, you could put my winning streak in danger, though,” Ritsu teases, settling himself on Izumi’s bed.

“Hey, I sleep there!” Izumi says. “Isara’s bunk is the one above.”

“Ah, Secchan, it’s so nice of you to think of me,” Ritsu says, “but I’m plenty happy with this bed.” To emphasize his point, he kicks off his slippers and flops his torso back over Izumi’s still-rumpled duvet.

“Kuma-kun, get out of my bed.” Izumi grips the edge of the top bunk with both hands to loom over Ritsu’s ragdoll frame. “You woke me up, which means you have to stay up with me, got it?”

“Of course, of course,” Ritsu says with a smile. “After all, how could I leave Secchan to face that dark, cold night without someone to protect him?”

Izumi feels himself grow a little hot around the ears. He won’t back down, obviously, but Ritsu is just so good at making him flush up like that.

“Ah, speaking of—some kid the other day called me Knights’ _ sleeping dark prince with the cold smile_.” Ritsu makes a slight huffy face at this, and Izumi can already feel his insides beginning to dissolve. “That’s _ so _ your fault. I’m not letting you off the hook for that.”

“Jeez, you’d think people would have forgotten about that by now,” Izumi mutters, though now he’s having some trouble looking at Ritsu’s eyes. “I probably could have come up with something catchier and…and less…chuuni-sounding.”

“You admit it!” Ritsu’s hand shoots up to poke Izumi squarely in the cheek. “It _ was _ a chuuni-sounding title! And you’re the one who came up with it!”

“Yeah, fine,” he relents, “just don’t mess up my foundation anymore than it’s already been messed with. I need to retouch it.”

“Retouch it? Won’t even try going back to your regimented sleep schedule?”

“Well, you’re here, aren’t you? Don’t you want to go watch the moon again?” Izumi asks.

Ritsu blinks at him for a moment—and then he breaks out in the brightest smile Izumi has ever seen grace his soft face. No wonder Ritsu is so nocturnal; the sun would falter and fizzle out if it were to witness radiance like this.

Izumi’s chest leaps and his ears go even redder. That might be the most embarrassing thing he’s ever _ thought _ in his life. He can never, ever say that out loud, no matter how true it may be. If Ritsu won’t let him live down his dumb naming schemes from over a year ago, he _ definitely _ won’t ever forget something like this.

He doesn’t get the chance to, of course, because Ritsu pushes himself up and cups Izumi’s face gently in his hands.

“The moon doesn’t care about your foundation, and neither do I,” Ritsu says. “Not that I mind seeing you prettied up, of course~.” To emphasize, he presses his lips gently, briefly, lovingly on Izumi’s cheek, right where he’d poked previously.

“Kuma-kun!” Izumi hisses, though he’s sure Ritsu can hear the rapid thump of his heartbeat. “I have roommates, you know! What if one of them walks in on us?”

“Hm? Valkyrie and Akatsuki are performing tonight, remember~? Nacchan went to support Mikarin and all that.”

“I…right. Huh.” Izumi lets out a small huff, pressing his forehead to Ritsu’s. “So, then, what about your Maa-kun, huh?”

“Oh, he already told me Trickstar is doing late night rehearsal. Shouldn’t you know that, though? He’s _ your _roommate, after all.”

Izumi frowns. “We don’t communicate all that much, though. And anyways, I don’t think it’d be a whole lot better if we did, you know.”

“Looks like I need to give Secchan a stern talking-to about being nice to my childhood friend, doesn’t it?” Ritsu lilts. For good measure, he presses another kiss to the corner of Izumi’s mouth. “And maybe vice versa, too. It’d be such a shame if my best friend and my boyfriend didn’t get along, wouldn’t it?”

“Ugh, you don’t have to say it like _ that_—hey, wait, since when have you actually called me your boyfriend? You don’t do that in front of other people, do you?”

“Of course not. All this is just for the two of us.” Ritsu grins. “Aside from what you shared with the whole world.”

“Annoying, annoying, _ so _annoying. All of that is annoying,” Izumi grumbles. This time he initiates the kiss, and this time their lips meet properly. Ritsu’s lips are so soft under his, so warm and inquisitive and—

The door clicks, and before Izumi can register it enough to break the kiss, a hushed voice rings out.

“Sorry, Sena-senpai, I had to come get somethi—oh, no, okay, hi Ritsu, no thanks—”

Just as soon as Mao’s face appears, it vanishes again and the door slams shut.

The two of them are left staring blankly at the door for a long moment. Izumi’s not sure what to think right now. It feels like his brain short circuited right there.

“Mmm. So, Secchan, do you still wanna go moon viewing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "rtizweek was literally 6 months ago" idkwym. it's tomorrow and i brought kissies as promised.
> 
> brought about by my inability to stop thinking abt 1. rtiz went on a DATE 2. krshizmo dorm just radiates Mess i want to see them interact


End file.
